opération séduction
by lillysatine
Summary: Nick se remémore un souvenir d’enfance et Gil décide de passer à l’action.Slash GilNick


Auteur : Satine

Série : Les experts

Genre : slash entre Gil et Nick, mon couple favori mais très légère mention d'un couple hétéro avec le couple Warrick/Catherine.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Nick se remémore un souvenir d'enfance et Gil décide de passer à l'action.

Note :

-Cette fic fait référence à l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, à savoir sounds of silence ( meurtres en silence) et pourrait se situer juste après.

-Léger Sara bashing care elle m'énerve un peu !

_**OPERATION SEDUCTION**_

Nick était tranquillement en train de boire un café en salle de repos tout en lisant un magazine scientifique quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ses deux collègues, Sara et Warrick. Il posa son magazine et leur adressa un sourire.

-Salut vous deux ! Heureux d'avoir bouclé cette enquête ?

Sara, avec l'aide de Warrick, venait de trouver le meurtrier d'un jeune sourd et muet mais apparemment, quelque chose n'avait pas du lui plaire car elle avait le visage fermé. Sans un mot, elle prit une tasse de café et s'assit en face de Nick. Ce fut donc Warrick qui répondit à son ami, tout en prenant lui aussi une tasse de café.

-Bien sûr même si je trouve ce meurtre inutile. S'en prendre à ce pauvre gosse…Enfin, maintenant que cette affaire est bouclée, je rentre chez moi et je dors. Je suis complètement exténué. Et comme demain est mon jour de congé, je sens que je vais en profiter.

-Tu vois Catherine ?

Warrick, qui sortait depuis quelques mois avec cette dernière, sourit doucement au nom de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Oui. Demain, elle et Lindsay viennent à la maison et nous avons prévu de sortir tous les trois.

Ce que Nick allait répondre fut perdu quand Sara intervient pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange.

-Tu savais toi ? Demanda t'elle à Nick.

-Savais quoi ? Répondit le jeune homme.

-Que Grissom savait parler le langage des signes ?

-Euh non…

-Et bien moi non plus. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit…

Warrick leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il aimait beaucoup Sara mais son amour pour Grissom la rendait complètement folle. En effet, parce qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour leur patron, la jeune femme estimait avoir le droit de tout savoir sur lui. Or, s'il y avait une chose que Warrick avait appris en travaillant avec Gil Grissom, c'était que ce dernier était un homme très secret et qui tenait beaucoup à son intimité. Il n'allait donc pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il parlait le langage des sourds. Et qui plus est, Warrick était sûr que même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Grissom n'aurait jamais rien dit à Sara. Celle-ci pouvait être éperdument amoureuse de lui mais la réciproque n'était, malheureusement pour la jeune femme, pas vraie. Warrick le savait bien puisque…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le cri frustré de la jeune femme.

-Argh, j'en ai marre. Je suis déçue par son attitude. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire. Il ne devrait pas se cacher comme ça de moi…Bon, je vais rentrer. Je suis fatiguée moi aussi. A demain les garçons.

Sara leur adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce.

Warrick eut un rire amusé.

-Sara est incorrigible. Quand comprendra t'elle que Gris ne lui doit rien ? Enfin, c'est notre Sara et on ne peut la changer. Même si à mon avis, elle risque de tomber un jour de haut.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Warrick ? Grissom tient beaucoup à elle. Il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour leur relation aille plus loin…

La voix de Nick était neutre mais en écoutant bien, on pouvait y déceler une petite pointe de tristesse. Et en l'entendant, Warrick cacha un sourire.

-Oui il tient à elle, je ne remets pas ça en cause. Mais à mon avis, c'est purement professionnel. Je pense que ses sentiments sont ailleurs…

-Quoi ?

-Je n'en dirais pas plus Nick. Je ne veux pas empiéter sur la vie privée de Gris et puis je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance alors je préfère ne pas m'étendre.

Nick cacha un soupir déçu et le silence régna quelques minutes, les deux hommes sirotant leur café. Puis Nick le rompit.

-Tu sais, apprendre que Grissom parle le langage des signes m'a fait repenser à mon premier amour.

-C'est vrai, répondit Warrick d'un air intéressé. Raconte !

-A l'époque, j'avais six ans. Avec mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, nous avions quitté le Texas pour passer quelques jours à Vegas en vacances. Et à un moment donné, alors que nous nous promenions sur le Strip, j'ai perdu ma famille de vue. Tu peux imaginer ma peur, seul à six ans perdu dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai alors commencé à marcher tout en pleurant. J'appelais ma mère désespérément et un moment donné, je me suis mis dans un coin. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé si j'étais perdu. J'ai levé la tête et à côté de moi se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années qui me regardait en souriant. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais parler à des étrangers mais il y avait tellement de gentillesse dans les yeux bleus de ce garçon que j'ai répondu oui. Il m'a alors pris la main et m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à retrouver ma famille. Mais auparavant, il devait prévenir sa mère qui était venue avec lui et qui devait l'attendre un peu plus loin. Nous sommes donc partis tous les deux voir cette dernière et c'est là que je l'ai vu utiliser le langage des signes pour lui parler. Il m'a expliqué après que sa mère était sourde et que c'était le seul moyen pour eux de communiquer. Ensuite, il m'a demandé le dernier endroit où j'avais vu ma famille et il m'a raccompagné là bas. J'y ai alors retrouvé ma mère et mon père qui étaient fous d'inquiétude et qui me cherchaient désespérément. Ma mère a beaucoup remercié mon sauveur qui lui a dit que c'était normal et après un sourire, il est parti. Le lendemain, nous avons quitté Vegas.

-C'est mignon. Tu ne lui as pas demandé son nom ?

-Non, sur le coup, j'étais tellement stressé à l'idée de ne plus voir mes parents que j'ai oublié. Et après, il est parti trop vite.

-Alors comme ça c'était ton premier amour…

-Bien sûr, j'avais six ans et il venait de ma sauver la vie. Pour moi, il était le prince charmant venant sur son cheval blanc me sauver.

-Ah je vois très bien la scène. Le beau chevalier venant sauver sa belle princesse perdue dans Vegas, commença à rire Warrick.

Nick lui jeta un regard faussement outré.

-Très drôle Warrick. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet inconnu est resté longtemps dans ma tête et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai commencé à apprendre le langage des sourds et muets.

-Tu sais parler le langage des signes, demanda Warrick étonné.

Nick rougit légèrement.

-Oui, je l'ai appris car pour moi, à cette époque, c'était un moyen de me rapprocher de mon sauveur. Et tout au fond de moi, j'espérais que comme ça, je pourrais un jour le retrouver.

-Et alors ?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Et au fil du temps, son souvenir s'est estompé dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais pas repensé à cet épisode depuis des années. Je me demande ce qu'il fait actuellement…

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux le revoir ?

Nick haussa les épaules.

-Si je pouvais, oui. Mais ça serait plus de la curiosité. Voir s'il a beaucoup changé par rapport à mon souvenir…

-Peut-être que c'est un bel homme et que tu tomberais encore sous le charme ! Taquina Warrick qui était l'une des rares personnes à savoir que Nick préférait les hommes.

Ce dernier rougit.

-Warrick, protesta t'il.

-Je plaisante! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais rentrer car si je veux être en forme tout à l'heure pour Cath et Lindsay, j'ai intérêt à avoir quand même un peu de sommeil.

-D'accord, amusez-vous bien !

-Compte là dessus !

Et après une petite tape sur l'épaule de Nick, Warrick quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant ce dernier seul avec ses pensées.

_Ah mon premier amour. Il avait de si beaux yeux et un sourire si gentil. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est devenu mais c'est vraiment par pure curiosité. Je ne pourrais jamais tomber sous le charme de cet homme alors que mon cœur ne bat que pour une seule et même personne, à savoir Gil Grissom. Warrick sait que je suis gay mais heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je suis amoureux de Gil car je n'ose imaginer sa réaction. Il serait étonné et il n'aurait que de la pitié pour moi. Car quoi qu'il en dise, je reste persuadé que Gil tient à Sara…Ah Gil, je t'aime vraiment. J'aime ton esprit, ton gentil sourire qui est si rare et de ce fait, tellement précieux. J'aime tes yeux bleus lumineux et tes cheveux doucement grisonnants. J'aime la façon dont tu penches la tête et cette manière que tu as de pincer les lèvres quand tu parles. Ou encore cette façon que tu as de nous regarder comme si nous étions sous un microscope. Et j'aime même cette façon étrange que tu as de marcher. Je suis pathétique. Je sais que je devrais passer à autre chose car je n'ai aucune chance mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment oublier quelqu'un comme lui…Warrick a sans doute raison. Je devrais peut être rechercher mon premier amour…Je me demande quel âge il pourrait avoir maintenant. Voyons, il avait une vingtaine d'années en 1977, ce qui lui ferait donc approximativement dans les quarante-neuf ans aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que je me rappelle d'autre ? Ah oui, il avait les yeux bleus et un adorable sourire. Il parlait aussi le langage des signes. Hum, c'est bien maigre tout ça._

Il se leva et alla rincer sa tasse de café.

_C'est étonnant quand même, _pensa t'il distraitement, _ce sont les mêmes caractéristiques que Gil…_

Nick se raidit devant le tour que ses pensées venaient de prendre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Gil et mon inconnu ne sont pas du tout semblables…Pourtant…Non, je ne peux pas y croire, c'est impossible…Oh mon Dieu…_

Sous le choc, Nick se rassit.

_Mon premier amour et Gil sont une seule et même personne. Et même si je n'en suis pas sûr, il y a quand même trop de points communs. Je suis donc amoureux de Gil Grissom depuis presque trente ans, je n'en reviens pas…De toute façon, hormis le fait que ça ajoute encore plus au fait que je suis plus que pathétique, cela ne change rien. Je n'ai aucune chance. J'ai si mal dans mon cœur et dans mon âme…_

Il soupira.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Au moins endormi, je ne penserais plus à tout ça et à combien ma vie est nulle…

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son casier.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vu, Gil qui s'était caché pour ne pas être vu de Nick, sortit de sa cachette.

Initialement, il n'avait pas voulu espionner Warrick et Nick mais une fois Sara partie et une fois sûr que le trajet était clair, il avait voulu aller se prendre un café. Mais quand il avait entendu Warrick commencer à parler de lui, grâce à Sara qui avait mal refermé la porte, il avait préféré se cacher et écouter ce que ce dernier avait à dire sur lui. Il avait été étonné que Warrick soit si perspicace. Mais il lui avait été aussi reconnaissant de ne pas vouloir trop étaler sa vie privée car il était très attaché à son intimité. Puis Nick avait commencé à raconter l'histoire de son premier amour et son cœur s'était alors accéléré lorsque les souvenirs de cet événement lui étaient revenus en mémoire et qu'il avait compris qu'il avait été le premier amour de celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis longtemps. Et lorsque Warrick avait clairement énoncé que Nick aimait les garçons, il avait failli sauter de joie.

_Nicky, apprendre que tu aimes les hommes et que je suis ton premier amour me rend fou de joie. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour moi…Ais-je seulement une chance ? Et sais-tu seulement que je suis ton premier amour ? Peut-être que si tu savais tu serais horrifié…Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je ne veux pas espérer pour rien car mon cœur ne le supporterait pas…Mais si je ne fais rien, je ne saurais jamais si j'ai la moindre chance. Très bien, je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais planifier ta séduction. Et je sais comment je vais faire…_

Gil laissa un sourire errer sur ses lèvres alors que les différentes étapes de son plan commençaient à se former dans sa tête.

_Parfait…_

Puis lui aussi quitta le laboratoire pour rentrer chez lui.

Demain allait être une journée intéressante…

Nick, Sara étaient tous les deux dans la salle de repos et attendaient l'arrivée de Grissom pour qu'il leur donne leurs cas pour la nuit.

Sara paraissait morose et buvait distraitement une tasse de café tandis que Nick était perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, Gil arriva et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

-Très bien. Ce soir, nous avons deux cas. Il y aura donc deux équipes, une de deux et une où il n'y aura qu'une seule personne.

A ces mots, Nick sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait très bien qu'il allait être seul sur son affaire. En effet, Sara et Gil avaient toujours fini ensemble quand il s'agissait de résoudre des enquêtes. Et hormis quelques rares exceptions, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être seul avec Grissom sur un cas. Nick n'aurait pas mieux connu son patron, il aurait cru que ce dernier l'évitait.

Un cri de Sara le tira de ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu Sara. Ce soir, vous serez seule pour aller sur la scène de crime de ce cambriolage. Et Nick et moi, nous nous chargeons du meurtre, répondit patiemment Gil en répétant.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, insista la jeune femme. D'habitude, vous êtes toujours mon partenaire. Pourquoi est-ce que Nick ne peut pas y aller seul ?

-Sara…

La voix de Grissom contenait un avertissement devant la mauvaise volonté de la jeune femme.

-Très bien, grinça Sara en prenant le dossier et en quittant la salle, non sans avoir adressé un regard lourd de colère à Nick. Ce dernier frissonna.

-Alors Nicky, prêt à y aller ?

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Gil et ne put cacher sa joie en lui répondant.

-Oui !

Il était tellement heureux. C'était bête mais de savoir que ce soir il allait faire équipe avec Grissom le transportait de joie. Et que dire de son cœur qui avait accéléré sa cadence quand Gil l'avait appelé par ce petit surnom affectueux !

Il était tellement sur un petit nuage qu'il manqua le regard d'aigle de son patron qui avait observé toutes ses réactions.

_Sa joie devant le fait que nous allons travailler tous les deux ce soir…ses joues légèrement rouges quand je l'ai appelé Nicky… Et ses yeux qui, je suis certain, ont été illuminés par de l'affection pendant un court instant…Oui, tous ces indices me laissent à penser qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour moi. Les indices n'ont jamais menti. Je suis si heureux de savoir qu'il m'aime aussi. La première étape de mon plan s'achève sur un succès. Il a toujours des sentiments pour moi. Deuxième étape enclenchée. _

Quelques jours plus tard, Gil se dirigeait vers le labo de Greg tout en réfléchissant à la deuxième étape de son plan.

_Voyons, je sais qu'il m'aime. Il faut maintenant que je trouve le moyen de me rapprocher de lui afin de mieux le connaître et partager ses passions. Oui, je veux que nous nous rapprochions. Mais comment faire ?_

Il était arrivé devant le labo de Greg quand il vit ce dernier en pleine discussion avec la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Même s'il savait que Nick l'aimait, il ne put empêcher l'aiguillon de la jalousie le mordre. Il se sentait si inférieur à Greg qui était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. A savoir jeune, bourré d'humour, attirant et partageant certainement plus de points communs avec Nick que lui.

Il soupira et entra.

-Greg, je viens chercher les résultats des tests que je vous avais demandés.

Au son de la voix de Gil, Nick et Greg sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur patron.

-Bien sûr Grissom, répondit Greg en commençant à chercher la feuille d'analyses demandée.

-Bon, je dois y aller, dit alors Nick. On se voit tout à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas de me contacter si tu as des billets Greg.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Gil le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait disparu et reporta son attention sur Greg qui avait commencé ses explications sur son analyse. Mais il décrocha rapidement.

_Je me demande de quoi il voulait parler tout à l'heure…_

Résolu à en avoir le cœur net, il interrompit Greg.

-Merci Greg, je verrais ça, dit-il en prenant la feuille. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Greg eut l'air étonné mais hocha la tête.

-De quoi voulait parler Nick en vous demandant de le contacter si vous aviez des billets ?

Greg se décontracta devant la question. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que Grissom allait le réprimander ou quelque chose comme ça. L'homme était si imprévisible…

-En fait, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais dans quelques jours, les Mavericks de Dallas affrontent les Cavaliers de Cleveland et Nick recherche absolument des places pour ce match. C'est un fou de basket-ball et comme il soutient les Mavericks, il ne veut pas rater le match. Malheureusement, tous les billets sont vendus. Il voulait donc savoir si j'avais la possibilité de m'en procurer. Mais je lui ai répondu que non. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça, termina Greg la voix remplie de curiosité. Mais Gris était déjà parti en murmurant un vague merci. Haussant les épaules devant le comportement étrange de son patron dont il avait fini par s'habituer, le jeune homme se remit au travail.

Quant à Gil, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

_C'est l'occasion idéale. Il me faut des places. Et je sais qui peut m'en fournir. Il est temps de se faire payer les services rendus…_

-Nicky ?

Ce dernier, qui était en train de se diriger vers son casier pour se préparer à rentrer chez lui, sourit en reconnaissant la voix et le petit surnom. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour faire face aux yeux bleus de Grissom.

-Hé Grissom. Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Actuellement oui, répondit Gil en emboîtant le pas à son jeune collègue. Voilà, il se trouve que j'ai des billets pour le match des Mavericks contre les Cavaliers et je me demandais si vous seriez intéressés pour venir voir le match avec moi. Je sais que vous soutenez les Mavericks puisqu'ils sont de Dallas comme vous et comme vous avez pris votre samedi, je me disais que peut-être…

Nick était sans voix. Gil venait de l'inviter à sortir avec lui ! Et en plus, pour voir un match auquel il avait désespérément voulu assister mais sans succès.

-Oui, avec plaisir, j'accepte ! Répondit Nick en essayant de garder hors de sa voix sa joie mais Gil l'entendit et cacha un léger sourire. J'avais prévu de regarder le match chez moi mais là, le voir en vrai…Oh Gris, merci. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir…Mais vous êtes sûr que vous voulez y aller avec moi, je veux dire, peut-être que vous avez d'autres personnes plus intéressées…

-Nicky, l'interrompit gentiment Gil. J'adore le basket et il se trouve que j'avais ces places. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous car Greg m'avait dit que vous vouliez aller voir ce match. Maintenant, si ma compagnie vous gêne…

-Non ! Cria Nick en rougissant. Votre compagnie ne me gêne pas, au contraire…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il commença à rougir et Gil prit pitié.

-Très bien, c'est réglé. Je passerais vous prendre alors à dix-huit heures. Cela nous laissera le temps d'aller manger un morceau avant. Allez à demain Nick.

Et avant que ce dernier ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Gil avait pris sa veste, lui avait souri avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule et de partir.

Resté seul, Nick mit un moment à calmer son cœur.

-Incroyable, je vais voir un match avec lui et nous allons même manger un truc avant. C'est comme un vrai rendez-vous…Bon, lui ne le pense peut-être pas comme ça, il fait juste ça pour me rendre service mais moi, passer du temps en dehors du travail avec lui me rend fou de joie…

Et c'est un Nick au paradis qui quitta ce soir le bâtiment de la police scientifique.

Lorsque Nick se coucha le soir du match, il flottait littéralement. Sa soirée avait été parfaite. Bien sûr, il y avait eu le match qu'il avait adoré et voir son équipe gagner avait été un plus mais ce qu'il retenait surtout de sa soirée avait été Gil. Nick avait été un peu hésitant au départ car il ne savait pas de quoi ils allaient parler et puis finalement, la conversation était venue naturellement. Les deux hommes avaient discuté de beaucoup de choses, permettant ainsi au jeune homme d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son boss. Et se sentir si à l'aise avec Gil et voir ce dernier complètement détendu et si confiant en sa présence lui fit espérer que peut-être ses sentiments étaient réciprocités. Qui sait ? Peut-être que s'ils continuaient à sortir tous les deux, leur relation pourrait naturellement évoluer vers quelque chose de plus profond. Nick l'espérait. En attendant, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait et c'est le cœur léger qu'il s'endormit.

Quant à Gil, il était lui aussi très satisfait de sa soirée. Lui aussi avait été incertain de leur soirée car autant il aimait Nick, autant il avait peur que ce dernier ne s'ennuie en sa présence. En effet, soyons réaliste. Gil Grissom, hormis ses insectes et son travail, n'avait pas beaucoup de passions dans la vie pouvant intéresser un jeune homme. En plus, étant un homme très secret, il avait eu peur de ne pas arriver à parler de lui. Et finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Leur conversation avait été très intéressante et les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs, en plus du langage des sourds et muets. D'ailleurs, Gil n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à parler aussi facilement de lui et de son passé. Nicky devait vraiment être la personne qui lui était destinée, songea t'il avec humour. Après, le match avait été un bonus. Il l'avait suivi bien sûr mais avait plus regardé le visage terriblement expressif de son jeune collègue. Et cela avait été un vrai bonheur de voir Nick si heureux. Les choses évoluaient parfaitement. L'étape deux de son plan était un succès. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à continuer à courtiser Nick et il pourrait alors passer à l'étape trois qui consistait à avouer ses sentiments et plus si affinités. Et c'est sur cette agréable pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

Les semaines qui suivirent firent tout ce que Gil avait espéré. Depuis la fameuse soirée, les deux hommes prirent l'habitude de se retrouver souvent après le travail pour parler de tout et de rien et au fur et à mesure, une tendre complicité commença à naître entre eux. Et pour Grissom, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se déclare. D'ailleurs, en prévision de l'événement, il avait réservé dans un agréable restaurant où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé et après, si tout se passait bien, mais il n'avait pas de raisons d'en douter si l'attitude de Nick était une bonne indication, ils pourraient finir la soirée chez lui. Oui, c'était un plan parfait.

Gil était en train de prendre les affaires de son casier en attendant que Nick le rejoigne pour leur soirée quand il sentit soudain quelqu'un derrière lui. Pensant que c'était l'objet de ses pensées, il se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se figer. Devant lui, ne se trouvait pas Nick comme il s'y attendait mais Sara Sidle.

-Sara ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous vouliez me parler ? Cela ne peut pas attendre demain car là, je me préparais à partir…

-Non, répondit la jeune femme fermement. C'est important. Il faut qu'on parle. Je n'arrive jamais à avoir un moment seul à seul avec vous car vous êtes toujours occupé sur une enquête ou sorti avec Nick. Je n'ai rien contre votre amitié et je sais que le travail passe avant tout mais là, je n'en peux plus.

Gil ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation car il savait très bien ce dont Sara voulait parler. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien compris qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Sentiments qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre puisque son cœur appartenait à un jeune scientifique brun qui devait d'ailleurs bientôt le rejoindre. Gil se résolut à expédier la conversation.

-Sara écoutez…Commença t'il.

-Non, vous écoutez-moi. Je…Enfin, j'ai des sentiments pour vous et je voudrais que vous nous donniez une chance. Je sais que nous deux, ça peut marcher…

Grissom ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé.

-Je…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'attirant vers elle, elle l'embrassa.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Gil se laissa faire avant qu'un cri étranglé derrière eux ne lui fit lever la tête.

-Nick…

En effet, à quelques pas d'eux, se tenait le jeune homme et son visage ne reflétait que peine et trahison. Et avant que Gil ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour s'expliquer, Nick s'enfuit.

-Nick, cria Gil en voulant courir pour le rattraper mais Sara le retient.

-Nous n'avons pas fini de parler…

Gil explosa. Tant pis pour la subtilité pour préserver ses sentiments.

-Très bien Sara, nous allons parler. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'éprouve pour vous et bien je vais vous le dire. Je ne vous aime pas d'accord ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous et je ne le serais jamais. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gay ! Et maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois parler à Nick.

Et laissant une Sara partagée entre les larmes et la colère, il partit à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Quand je pense que cela devait être une journée parfaite…Maudite Sara. Si elle a fait échouer toutes mes chances avec Nicky, je crois que j'aurais du mal à lui pardonner…_

Gil arriva au parking et constata non sans surprise que la voiture de Nick n'y était plus.

_Il a du rentrer chez lui. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller là bas…_

Aussitôt dit, il monta en voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de Nick qu'il atteignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte, essayant de calmer sa nervosité.

Il frappa et attendit anxieusement que Nick veuille lui ouvrir. Ce que ce dernier fit.

-Nicky, je…

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Ca commence mal. Mais je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement._

Il commença à frapper vigoureusement à la porte.

-Nicky, c'est important. Je dois te parler ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert.

Il continua à tambouriner jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

-Ca suffit. Vous allez ameuter tout le quartier. Entrez.

La voix de Nick était sèche et il refusait de croiser les yeux de Gil. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement en entrant. C'était une première victoire.

-Asseyez-vous, lui dit Nick.

Grissom s'exécuta.

-Je vous écoute, continua le jeune homme en s'asseyant lui aussi.

Gil prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Nick.

-Je suis désolé. Pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure…

-Attendez, l'interrompit Nick. Vous venez de me tutoyer et si je ne me trompe pas, tout à l'heure aussi…

Gil sourit.

-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je t'ai bien tutoyé et je vais continuer à le faire…

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua alors Nick. Toutes nos sorties, notre complicité et maintenant ce tutoiement me laissent à penser que je ne vous suis pas indifférent mais après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Sara, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Peut-être ais-je tout imaginé et peut-être que ce que je croyais être de l'amour n'était en fait que les marques d'une profonde amitié…

-Non Nick, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je tiens à toi. Enormément. Et je comptais d'ailleurs te le dire ce soir au cours d'un dîner romantique. Mais Sara a tout gâché en m'embrassant. Je ne voulais pas de ce baiser mais elle m'a pris par surprise et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. La suite, tu l'as connais. Tu nous as vu et tu as cru le pire.

Nick baissa la tête.

-Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas amoureux de Sara ? Et ces dernières semaines passées tous les deux étaient bien ce que je croyais que c'était ?

-Oui Nick. Je n'aime pas Sara. Je ne suis amoureux que de toi. Ces dernières semaines ont été les plus belles de ma vie et n'ont servi qu'à nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre afin que nous nous connaissions mieux et que je puisse enfin te dire ceci.

Gil s'approcha alors de Nick et posant les mains sur les joues de ce dernier, il amena doucement le beau visage vers lui.

-Je t'aime Nick Stokes.

Et il l'embrassa.

S'il fut surpris au départ, le jeune homme répondit bientôt avec ferveur.

Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après quelques instants de pur bonheur, il retourna les mots qu'il avait si souvent prononcés dans le secret de son cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi Gil Grissom.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Gil expliqua à Nick ce qui l'avait amené à commencer son opération séduction et Nick sourit en lui répondant qu'il était heureux que Gil ait pris l'initiative car sinon, ils seraient encore au même point. Et cela aurait été dommage vu le bonheur dans lequel il nageait. Pour toute réponse, Gil lui sourit et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres dont il savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais. Et la nuit qui suivit se révéla encore plus belle que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous…

Warrick passa devant le bureau de Grissom et aperçut ce dernier en train de discuter avec Nick. Rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est qu'ils parlaient en langage des signes et qu'ils se souriaient tendrement.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour et fit signe à Catherine qui passait au loin de venir le rejoindre.

-Ils sont enfin ensemble. Je suis vraiment contente pour eux. Gil mérite d'être heureux, murmura t'elle doucement après avoir rejoint Warrick et jeté un œil à la scène devant elle.

-Tu as raison et ils forment vraiment un beau couple. Même si quelque part, je plains Sara. Elle n'a jamais eu la moindre chance.

-Oui, Gil est tombé amoureux de Nick le premier jour où il l'a vu.

-Et Nick l'aime lui depuis des années.

-Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est forte et je suis sûre qu'elle s'en remettra et oubliera vite. Et puis Grissom n'était qu'une forme d'admiration qu'elle confondait avec de l'amour.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Warrick en haussant les épaules. Et si on les laissait tous les deux ? Je crois que nous avons des choses à faire non ?

-Tu as raison, répondit Cath en souriant. Laissons les tourtereaux roucouler et replongeons-nous dans notre cambriolage !

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Greg afin de récupérer des analyses, Warrick sur ses talons.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sara passait à son tour devant le bureau de Grissom et apercevait la scène. Ce que cela faisait mal de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en aimer un autre…Elle avait toujours cru que sa seule rivale ne serait que Catherine et voilà que finalement, elle se retrouvait avec Nick en compétition. Elle était vraiment tombée de haut en apprenant que Grissom était gay.

_Même s'il est avec Nick, je reste persuadée que lui et moi sommes destinés à être ensemble. Je le sais tout au fond de moi. Comme je suis sûre que s'il croit être gay c'est car il n'a jamais rencontré la femme idéale. Leur histoire ne tiendra pas et quand ils se sépareront, je serais là pour recoller les morceaux du cœur brisé de Gil. Et alors là, il comprendra que je suis la femme parfaite pour lui. En attendant, je vais attendre. J'ai toujours été très patiente. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…_

Sara laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en imaginant enfin Grissom à ses côtés mais un bruit la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle replaça alors un masque neutre sur son visage et continua sa route initiale vers le garage.

_Bientôt…_


End file.
